Power of the Storm: Book one: Lightning
by Cybermouse
Summary: Bloodclan is back there mind on revenge The clans must ban together to take on the leagues of Bloodclan cats and in the thick of it all there is a prophecy, and one cat is destined to save them all. Better than summary. T for safety.
1. Alligences

**First Story. Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors they belong to the Erin's**

**Power of the Storm: Book one: Lightning**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**-Eaglestar- Strong golden tabby tom

**Deputy**- Sharpclaw- Long-haired black tom

**Medicine Cat**

Rockfur- Light brown tom (apprentice: Rabbitpaw)

**Warriors** (Toms and She-cats without kits)

Wetheart- Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Redfur- Ginger tom with pale blue eyes

Sparrowtail-Dark brown she-cat (apprentice: Lightpaw)

Silverheart- White she-cat with hazel eyes

Woodfur- Light Brown tom (apprentice: Darkpaw)

Waterfur- Light gray she-cat

Poppyfoot- Golden tabby tom

Shrewtail- Brown tom with hazel eyes

Treefur- Light brown she-cat

Crowfur- Black tom with amber eyes

Otterfur- Light brown tom

Beeheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Mousetail- Golden tabby she-cat

Whitefrost- Snow white tom with green eyes

Yellowfur- Golden tabby tom (apprentice: Hawkpaw)

Browntail- Dark brown tom

**Apprentices** (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Hawkpaw- Tortoiseshell tom with piercing blue eyes

Lightpaw- Cream furred she-cat with green eyes (sister of Darkpaw)

Darkpaw- Black furred tom hazel eyes (brother of Lightpaw)

Rabbitpaw- White she-cat with green eyes

**Queens** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Foxfur- Ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Hollybranch- Tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Shortail- Golden tabby tom, lost most of his tail in a battle with RiverClan

Berryfur- Pale ginger she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**- Thornstar- Dark brown Tom amber eyes

**Deputy**- Loudheart- Golden tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

Daypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Warriors**

Diamondheart- All white she-cat

Grasstail- Golden brown tabby tom

Dirtfur- Dark brown tom

Sootclaw- Gray furred tom (apprentice: Leafpaw)

Oakfoot- Golden tabby tom

Bushfur- Dark brown she-cat (apprentice: Swiftpaw)

Tallshadow- Black tom with amber eyes

Cherryfur- Ginger she-cat (apprentice: Petalpaw)

Birdpelt- Long haired black tom

Smokefur- Light gray she-cat (apprentice: Beechpaw)

**Apprentices**

Leafpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Swiftpaw- Golden tabby tom

Petalpaw- Cream haired she-cat

Beechpaw- Dark brown tom

**Queens**

Smallwhisker- Pale ginger she-cat

**Elders**

N/A

**WindClan**

**Leader**- Greenstar- Long legged tabby tom

**Deputy**- Drypelt- Sand furred she-cat

**Medicine Cat**- Littlepool- Small gray haired she-cat (apprentice: Twigpaw)

**Warriors**

Longfoot- Golden tabby tom

Bugpelt- Brown tom with golden flecks (apprentice: Tinypaw)

Plantfur- Small light brown she-cat

Barktail- Gray haired tom

Ratface- Small tortoiseshell she-cat (apprentice: Figpaw)

Sparkfur- Ginger haired tom (apprentice: Brightpaw)

Featherwhisker- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Jewelpool- Cream haired she-cat

Moonfur- White haired she-cat

**Apprentices**

Tinypaw- Brown tom with blue eyes

Figpaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Brightpaw- Cream haired she-cat

Twigpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens**

Fernheart- Golden tabby she-cat

Cloudpelt- All white she-cat

Hardtail- Ginger haired she-cat

**Elders**

Longfur- Long haired ginger tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader**- Wavestar- Light gray she-cat

**Deputy**- Dawnfur- Cream haired she-cat

**Medicine Cat**- Suntail- Golden tabby tom

**Warriors**

Toadpelt- Light brown tom

Applefur- Ginger haired she-cat

Goldentail- Golden tabby she-cat (apprentice: Duskpaw)

Peachheart- Cream haired she-cat

Dovepelt- White tom with hazel eyes (apprentice: Ivypaw)

Vinefur- Light brown tom

Rainpool- Light gray she-cat (apprentice: Emberpaw)

Mousetail- Golden brown tom

Jadeheart- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Willowtail- Gray haired tom

Snaketail- Golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentices**

Duskpaw- Black tom with blue eyes

Ivypaw- Brown tom with hazel eyes

Emberpaw- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Volepelt- Light brown she-cat

**Elders**

Gorsefur- Golden brown tom blind with age

Longshadow- Black haired tom

**Alligences will be updated as the story progresses**


	2. Prologue

**My first story please review. Enjoy!**

**Lightning**

Prologue

Eaglestar leader of Thunderclan gazed lovingly at the clan below, his clan. His gaze turned to Silverpelt and the members of StarClan high above. The sky was cloudy and threatening rain. Just then a large light brown tom steeped out of the nursery racing to the high ledge.

"Eaglestar," panted the medicine cat "You're kit have been born."

"Kit?" mewed Eaglestar questionably.

"Only one was born." replied Rockfur

"Is it alright Rockfur, is Treefur ok?" hissed Eaglestar loudly.

"They are both fine, why don't you come see for yourself."

"That is good news, thank you Rockfur." purred Eaglestar.

Eaglestar followed Rockfur into the nursery where his mate Treefur was slowly licking the kit's head. Eaglestar got closer touching his nose to the kit's tortoise-shell fur.

"It's a tom." Treefur mewed softly.

Outside it had started to rain the flashes of lightning were close and frequent. Rockfur stuck his head out of the nursery entrance. His head was instantly drenched.

"This storm is terrible I wonder if it means some-" Rockfur cut himself off

"Rockfur… is something wrong" Eaglestar asked, turning around to face Rockfur who had his back to him.

Eaglestar padded up to Rockfur who was staring blankly into the rain "Rockfur?"

Rockfur stared blankly into the rain and lightning for another minute before he finally snapped out of it with a shake of his head. He turned to Eaglestar who was looking questionably at him.

"I'm fine c-can I have a word with you?" He muttered slowly.

"Yes, of course we'll talk in my den."

Eaglestar gave a quick lick to his mate and a lovingly nuzzle to his son who was fast asleep.

"Good night my sweets" Eaglestar mewed quietly

Then he braced himself against the rain as he and Rockfur raced across the sleeping camp, up the rocky walkway and into the warmth and comfort of Eaglestar's den. Eaglestar padded over to his nest made of moss and turned around to look at Rockfur who seemed deep in thought.

"Well," Eaglestar persisted "What is it you needed to tell me?"

"Starclan has spoken to me." mewed Rockfur "There is a new prophecy which conveniently enough was spoken tonight."

Realization dawned on Eaglestar "It doesn't mean-"

"I'm afraid it does." Rockfur mewed cutting Eaglestar off.

"Well, what did the prophecy say?" Eaglestar asked questionably.

Rockfur repeated the prophecy of which Starclan told him. There was silence in Eaglestar's den only broken by the thunder and lightning outside. Finally a silence that seemed to last hours Rockfur spoke.

"I'm sorry Eaglestar." Rockfur mewed sadly staring at his paws.

"It's not your fault." Eaglestar hissed curtly.

There was another long silence.

"I'll leave you now." Rockfur mewed, he then turned and padded slowly into the rain back to his den.

Eaglestar stayed where he was for a moment looking outside, following the trail of lightning and counting the seconds till he heard thunder again. Eaglestar walked out of his den and back into the rain padding swiftly back to the nursery hoping Treefur hadn't fallen asleep. As he approached he slowed down and entered at a trot. Treefur was still awake but looking very tired.

"You're remembering the first one aren't you?"

Treefur stayed quiet.

Eaglestar sat down in front of Treefur and asked "Have you named him yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you" Treefur replied drowsily

"What did you have in mind?"

Treefur stayed quiet for a moment before answering "Hawk, a hawk is just as fierce, just as determined, and just as sharp as an eagle and I can tell he'll be just like his father."

Eaglestar gazed lovingly into his mate's eyes "It's perfect, Hawkit it is."

Treefur let out a tremendous yawn "I'm glad that's done with good night Eaglestar."

"Good night Treefur," giving his mate a nuzzle "and goodnight Hawkit," and more quietly he added _"may Starclan light your path."_

Eaglestar returned to his den but he did not curl up in his nest to try and find sleep he knew he wouldn't

The first part of the four part prophecy still rang in his head.

"_The tom of multi colors, son of thunder will have the power that was lost, he will have the power of the sky within his paws."_

Eaglestar didn't sleep that night nor did he sleep the night after that, in fact he didn't sleep for six moons he didn't sleep as he watched his son make friends with the other kits. The first time that Eaglestar slept was the day that he apprenticed his son to his deputy along with the rest of his friends. Because the day after the first day when his son would learn the ways to be a warrior and slowly follow the path which would make him legend. That first day is when Hawkpaw's adventure would begin.

**Yea I noticed that Prologue is kind of short this will be one of the only one's that are. Chapter one will be in real soon.**


	3. Chapter 1: First Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors they belong to the Erin's**

**Chapter 1: First Light**

Hawkpaw knew he was dreaming but he didn't know that at first. His first thought was that the surrounding landscape was unfamiliar and frightening. He could hear whispers to faint to make out and through the darkness he could make out shapes moving but they disappeared before he could get a good look at them. Above storm clouds were gathering thunder boomed and lightning pierced the sky. It had started to rain but it wasn't rain that fell, it was blood. The red stickiness of the liquid started to form pools around his feet and cling to his paws. Cats were coming out of the pools they were almost transparent and dark like shadows. Lightning was striking around him and the shadows were coming closer. Hawkpaw backed up terrified of the shadows and the land around him. Then one of the lightning strikes caught him he felt a strong jolt and a spasm went threw his entire body. Hawkpaw opened his eyes at last, someone was poking his side.

"Wha-?" he asked turning around.

"Come on our mentors will be here any minute and we have to show them were ready to learn." meowed his best friend Darkpaw.

"I don't think we'll impress them much if we're dead on our paws." Hawkpaw retorted.

Darkpaw choose to ignore what he said.

"I'm sort of glad you woke me up though, I was having a terrible dream." Hawkpaw mewed flicking his tail back and forth nervously.

"Really, what was it about?"

But Darkpaw never found out what the dream was about because at that moment their mentor's walked out of the warrior's den.

"You better get Lightpaw her mentor just stepped out of the warriors den and it looks like they're going with us." Darkpaw mewed

"Ok." Hawkpaw replied

Hawkpaw padded back inside the nursery to where the cream haired she-cat was curled up fast asleep.

Hawkpaw poked and prodded Lightpaw in her flank saying things like "Come on up on your paws." And "Get up lazy bones."

" 'eve me alone." Lightpaw said drowsily.

"Should I tell Sparrowtail to leave you alone?" Hawkpaw asked cheekily.

"No, I'm up." Lightpaw mewed as she finally stood up and stretched.

"Thought not." replied Hawkpaw as he followed her out.

The weather was making out to be perfect. The sun was rising steadily in the sky the trees surrounding their camp were crisp and green for the first days of newleaf. Hawkpaw inhaled deeply even the air smelled new and clean.

"Alright so the first thing we need to show you is the territory and the lake that all the clans' surround." stated Yellowfur.

"We'll start at the lake and work our way down to the Windclan border then we'll double back and patrol the Shadowclan border." added Woodfur.

"Are you three ready?" asked Sparrowtail

"Yes." meowed the trio of apprentices unanimously.

"Then let's head out." Yellowfur meowed.

The patrol followed Yellowfur out into the woods. Sunlight streamed in between the branches and leaves of the trees high above Hawkpaw's head. The apprentice's followed their mentors in awe who seemed to know exactly where they were going. Soon they had approached the lake, the waves lapping gently on the shore. You could see the entire clan territory.

"Off to the left you can see the moors, the row of hills and grassland that makes up the whole of Windclan, to the left of Windclan is the horseplace, which used to have cats in it, has been abandoned for seasons." explained Sparrowtail.

The patrol walked along the lake shore in direction of the border. Looking up Hawkpaw could see thunder storms were gathering low behind Windclan.

"_Looks like Windclan are going to get rain tonight."_ Hawkpaw thought silently.

The three mentors suddenly stopped at a small stream that started northward and ended at the lake.

"This is the border to Windclan we cannot cross this way unless Eaglestar sends a patrol to talk to Windclan or when there is a gathering taking place." Woodfur explained

"For no other reason should you cross the border, Eaglestar would claw all your ears off and then He'd claw you're mentors ears off, meaning us." Sparrowtail meowed giving them all the evil eye.

"Right shall we continue then?" Yellowfur mewed as he started walking back into the trees.

The rest of the cats followed Yellowfur back into the undergrowth. Hawkpaw liked learning about the Windclan border but he was reluctant to go to the Shadowclan border he heard that they were being troublesome lately. Hawkpaw heard a twig snap behind him he turned expecting to see a piece of prey, instead he looked right into the eyes of another cat. The cat was gray haired she-cat with green eyes; she was hiding in the bushes a couple fox lengths away staring right at him. One thing was very strange about the she-cat she had a collar of bones on her neck. The she cat stared at him coldly for another second and then fled.

"Hey, Hawkpaw catch up don't lag behind." called Yellowfur.

"Sorry, I'm coming." Hawkpaw called back still staring at the spot where the cat was.

He turned and sped after the rest of the patrol.

"Listen, I need to tell you guys something later." Hawkpaw hissed to Darkpaw and Lightpaw.

They both nodded and didn't ask any questions, Hawkpaw was thankful for that; it gave him a chance to think. Who was that cat he knew it wasn't any of his clanmates and she didn't smell like any of the clans but she did smell bad like she took a dive in a swamp.

"_Maybe she had been in Shadowclan," Hawkpaw reasoned in his thoughts. "She must have been in Shadowclan earlier maybe a Shadowclan cat saw her._

"Hawkpaw you mouse-brain watch were your going!" Yellowfur yelled.

Hawkpaw looked up and realized he had padded right into Shadowclan territory.

"Hawkpaw get out of there Shadowclan is coming." Lightpaw screeched

Sure enough Hawkpaw could smell them and they were close. There was no time Hawkpaw just managed to turn around when the Shadowclan cats stepped out from behind a tree covered with vines. They stared at him for a heartbeat in surprisement, and then they let out a screech and tore after him. Hawkpaw had never run so fast in his life. He kept his eyes focused on the border then took a fantastic leap over the border just as a Shadowclan warrior came with in a whisker of clawing his fur off. Shadowclan stayed on their side of the border but they were seething with rage.

"What were you doing on Shadowclan territory?" Spat a Shadowclan warrior.

"Diamondheart, my _mousebrain_ of an apprentice had his head up in the clouds he didn't mean to trespass on your territory."

Diamondheart didn't seem convinced "How do we know you weren't trying to steal prey from Shadowclan." Diamondheart asked the patrol menacingly.

"Do you see any prey with us?" Sparrowtail retorted sweeping her tail around her.

"Just stay off our territory." spat an apprentice.

Hawkpaw suddenly thought of the cat he saw "Have any of you seen a strange cat one that isn't from the clans?"

Diamondheart looked at him coldly "No we haven't."

"O-Ok." Hawkpaw stammered

"Well we'll be leaving now." Woodfur mewed flicking his tail back to camp.

The Shadowclan cat didn't reply instead they just stared at the patrol coldly. The Thunderclan cats padded away from the Shadowclan border and headed back to camp. Hawkpaw was about to crawl through the brambles when Yellowfur held him back. The others passed and Lightpaw shot him a glance that seemed to say "_Good luck"._

When the others had gone in the camp Yellowfur turned to Hawkpaw "All right out with it what cat were you talking about?" Yellowfur asked.

"I thought I saw a cat by the Windclan border on our territory."

"Was it from another clan?"

Hawkpaw shook his head "No it didn't smell like Windclan or Shadowclan and it didn't have the sleek body of a Riverclan cat."

Yellowfur thought for a second before speaking again "Is there anything else about it you can tell me about the cat?"

Hawkpaw shrugged "Only that it was a she-cat and she had a collar of bones."

Yellowfur was staring at Hawkpaw intently.

"Err, does that mean anything to you?"

"It might," Yellowfur had a puzzled look on his face "listen I won't mention what happened at Shadowclan to Eaglestar, think of this as a warning."

Hawkpaw brightened up "Thank you Yellowfur."

Yellowfur walked through the brambles back into camp, Hawkpaw was about to follow him when a voice behind him spoke "Hello, young one."

Hawkpaw jumped a tailength in the air and turned to the voice. The gray she-cat had been standing right next to him. She still looked the same except this time she was smiling, it wasn't a warm happy smile either it was cold smile like stone.

Who are you, what do you want? Hawkpaw hissed.

"Do not worry yourself soon you will know and soon you will be dead." meowed the she-cat simply.

"Who are you?" Hawkpaw asked again.

"I'll be contacting you again soon Hawkpaw."

H-How do you know my name." Hawkpaw stammered.

The she-cat didn't answer. Instead she simply turned and left the Thunderclan apprentice, to return to her own clan.


End file.
